Ambigu Legacy
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Omongan absurd duo akakuro masih membawa petaka bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya.


" **Ambigu Legacy: Masukin Dong, Bang…"**

 **Original story by Aizawa Ren**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Peringatan!: Garing, penuh dengan keambiguan, jika dilanjutkan membaca bisa menimbulkan alergi mata dan berakhir dengan perasaan ingin membanting hape karena efek dari cerita yang aneh bin ajaib, OOC, typo.**

 **Happy reading~~**

* * *

Sepasang manik madu mengerjap beberapa kali saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela, hari sudah terang. Harusnya dia bisa bangun lebih siang lagi karena sekarang hari Minggu. Kise Ryouta merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya saat akan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, saat melihat ke bawah, alisnya berkedut kesal. Pemuda tan tampak sedang memeluk kakinya dengan erat seperti guling.

"Mai-chan~~ Kau cantik sekali… Hehe…" igaunya, membuat pemuda blonde memunculkan perempatan merah di keningnya.

"Mai-chan~ Sini kucium… Muuach…" dia mencium kaki mulus Kise dengan wajah mesumnya, dia pikir itu adalah bibir si model seksi.

Plak!

Dengan tidak sopannya telapak kaki Kise mencium wajah mesum Aomine.

"Dasar Ganguro mesum-ssu. Kau bersenang-senang dalam mimpi ya?! Nih, cium kakiku sampai puas. Nih, nih, nih!"

Plak plak plak!

"Aduh! Aduh! Oi, Kise! Kenapa kau menendang wajahku, hah!? Kau pikir wajahku ini keset apa?!" protesnya sambil menepis kaki Kise, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau yang kenapa!? Seenak jidat memeluk dan mencium kakiku seperti itu-ssu."

"Apa? Aku mencium kakimu!? Cuih!" Amoine mengusap bibirnya beberapa kali, berharap tidak ada kuman yang menempel di bibir seksinya.

"Kau mimpi jorok dengan model itu, ya?" tuduhnya, menunjuk hidug si ganguro.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Jahat-ssu. Padahal aku 'kan pacarmu, Ahominecchi. Seharusnya kau mimpi jorok denganku." Katanya polos.

"Dasar kau ini. Untuk apa aku memimpikanmu."

Kedua mata Kise berkaca-kaca, dia sedih kekasihnya tidak mau memimpikannya.

"Untuk apa aku mimpi jorok denganmu, kalau aku bisa melakukan yang sungguhan denganmu. Aku 'kan lebih suka yang asli daripada hanya mimpi." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, tanpa menatap ke arah kekasih berisiknya.

"Daikicchi…"

Senyum merekah di wajah model yang sedang naik daun itu. Aomine memang punya cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintaya pada dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Kise jatuh cinta pada si hitam.

Aomine menguap lebar, kemudian menatap sekeliling kamar tidur sederhana. Baru ngeh kalau mereka sedang menginap di rumah bayangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka semua tidur berjejer dengan menggelar futon di lantai, kecuali si pemuda imut dan orang yang mengkalim dirinya sebagai suami ideal masa depan satu-satunya yang tiada duanya di galaksi bimasakti, Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka berbagi ranjang sepanjang malam, padahal ranjang Tetsuya hanya muat untuk satu orang. Kasihan Tetsuya punya pacar seperti itu, pikir AoKise.

"Semuanya pergi kemana-ssu? Kok nggak membangunkan kita?" tanya Kise.

"Nggak tahu. Kise, kau lipat futonnya dan masukkan ke dalam lemari. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Suruhnya.

"Eh? Nggak mau-ssu! Aku juga mau ke kamar mandi."

"Kau ini, aku mau buang air besar kau juga mau ikut?"

"Enggaklah-ssu. Masa' aku disuruh ngeliatin orang lagi nyetor sih!? Aku cuma mau membasuh muka kok. Futonnya diberesin nanti saja."

Mereka pun kompak keluar dari kamar pribadi Tetsuya dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

" **Buka dulu, Tetsuya."**

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara kapten tim basket mereka dari arah dapur. Aomine melihat pintu menuju dapur sedang tertutup, lalu memberikan kode pada Kise untuk mendekat ke sana.

" **Tolong bukakan, Sei-kun…"**

" **Baiklah…"**

"Mereka ngapain-ssu pagi-pagi di dapur main buka-bukaan?" bisik Kise dari balik pintu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu, Kise. Ini pasti ambigu lagi. Aku yakin itu." Katanya, tumben otaknya jernih.

Kise mengangguk setuju.

" **Bagaimana kalau Sei-kun masukkan saja?"**

" **Eh? Benarkah? Sekarang?"**

" **Iya. Kenapa Sei-kun kedengaran tidak yakin begitu?"**

" **Yah, aku pikir ini masih terlalu cepat untuk memasukkannya, sayang."**

"Aominecchi, kau yakin ini beneran ambigu-ssu? Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban keambiguan mereka lagi."

"Sebenarnya aku yang menjadi korban kan? Aominecchi selalu'mengerjaiku' setelah mendengar keambiguan mereka." Celutuk Kise dengan wajah memerah.

"Oi. Kalau begitu dengarkan kata-kataku, jangan sampai termakan keambiguan mereka, Kise." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Iya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka masukkan-ssu?"

"Yah, mungkin mereka sedang memasak sesuatu. Mereka pasti sedang memasukkan bumbu atau bahan lainnya." Katanya positif.

"Be, begitu… Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, Aominecchi? Aku jadi nggak yakin." Protesnya.

"Hush. Berisik sekali."

" **Masukkan nanti saja ya, Tetsuya? Sepertinya belum waktunya."**

" **Sei-kun… Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar."**

Gulp.

Kise memicing saat melihat Aomine meneguk ludahnya dengan keras hingga terdengar olehnya.

"Katakan, Aominecchi. Mereka benar-benar melakukan itu atau cuma ambigu. Kulihat disini kaulah yang sudah terangsang." Tuduhnya.

"…"

"Aominecchi?"

"A, aku tidak tahu! Kau puas? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan didalam. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka masukkan, dan akan dimasukkan kemana." Serunya.

"Dasar… Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya, bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi… Kasihan dia…" ibanya.

"Yang mau 'kan dia."

"Iya sih… Tapi bukannya Akashicchi sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Kurokocchi sebelum sah menjadi suami-istri-ssu…"

"Mana aku tahu."

Aomine menempelkan kupingnya ke daun pintu.

" **Baiklah, akan aku masukkan. Kau siap, Tetsuya?"**

Terdengar helaan napas beberapa kali, seperti sedang mempersiapkan jiwa dan raganya.

" **Aku siap, Sei-kun…"**

" **Syukurlah."**

" **Tapi pelan-pelan…"**

" **Ya… Aku akan pelan-pelan, sayang... Ini 'kan yang pertama untuk kita."**

" **Hn."**

Kise menggigit kaus Aomine, tadinya mau menggigit kausnya sendiri tapi sayang karena harganya sangat mahal, beli dari Paris.

"Akashicchi bohong-ssu. Katanya nggak akan menganukan Kurokocchi sebelum resmi menjadi suami-istri-ssu. Tapi sekarang apa? Apaaa?"

"Hentikan, Kise. Kausku bolong, nih!"

"Aominecchi, kita harus gimana-ssu? Kurokocchi bisa 'dihabisi' Akashicchi tanpa ampun-ssu. Kasihan Kurokocchi, dia bisa trauma berat…"

"Ini aku juga lagi mikir. Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan kegiatan mereka."

 **Plak!**

Jitakan penuh cinta dilayangkan ke kepala si dim.

"Kau! Minta dicium, ya!"

"Sssst! Dasar ganguro hitam mesum. Kita harus menyelamatkan Kurokocchi sesegera mungkin-ssu, sebelum terlambat."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku tahu."

" **Cepat… Masukkan, Sei-kun."**

Telinga kembali menempel di daun pintu. Tanggung, mau dengar kelanjutannya.

Teman macam apa kalian ini.

" **Sabarlah, Tetsuya. Kita perlu persiapan dulu."**

" **Aku sudah tidak sabar, Sei-kun… Kumohon cepat."**

" **Iya…"**

Kise menelan ludahnya, jakunnya naik turun dengan keras.

"Me, mereka sudah sampai tahap itu-ssu…"

"Kise, kenapa wajahmu merah? Jangan bilang kau terangsang hanya karena mendengar mereka berdua."

"Heh, harusnya kau bercermin, Aominecchi. Mukamu sudah seperti tomat, tahu."

"Mana mungkin."

"Iya, tuh."

" **Aku masukkan ya, sayang?"**

" **Hn."**

"…"

"…"

" **Tidak muat. Apa dipaksa saja supaya bisa masuk?"**

" **Uh… Terlalu besar… Tidak akan bisa, Sei-kun…"**

" **Baiklah, aku keluarkan dulu."**

" **Jangan. Biarkan di dalam dulu…"**

" **Kalau itu mau Tetsuya…"**

Kise menatap Aomine.

"Bagaimana, Aominecchi? Kita hentikan mereka, atau biarkan saja?"

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tega membiarkan kesucian Kurokocchi terenggut begitu cepat-ssu."

" **Akh!"**

" **Te, Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?"**

" **Aku berdarah, Sei-kun… Sakit."**

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia jadi tidak tega mendengar bayangannya kesakitan.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan mereka. Tetsu belum siap dengan ini semua." Katanya memutuskan.

"Hn."

Hitungan ketiga, pintu dapur ditendang keras hingga terbuka dengan paksa, dua orang di dalamnya tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Aomine.

"Akashi, aku minta kau berhenti melakukan hal ini pada Te—"

Ngek!

AoKise melongo.

"Lho?"

"Apa- yang- kalian- lakukan?" desis si Merah sambil menatap pintu yang sudah hancur di lantai.

"Aomine-kun, kenapa kau menghancurkan pintu dapur ibuku? Kalau beliau tahu, beliau pasti pingsan."

"Ka, kalian tidak sedang…"

Mereka melihat dapur kecil itu berantakan, buah-buahan yang dipotong dengan bentuk abstrak mengotori seluruh meja bar dan berceceran di lantai.

"Sssh… Sakit." Keluh si mungil tiba-tiba.

Seijuurou mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan membalutnya di tangan Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise saat melihat darah mengucur dari luka di jarinya.

"Kau kenapa Tetsu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Jariku cuma teriris."

"Eeehh? Jari Kurokocchi teriris? Kok bisa-ssu? Coba sini aku lihat!"

"Lebih baik kau ambilkan kotak P3K, Ryouta." Perintah Seijuurou, tidak mau Tetsuya-nya disentuh oleh si blonde.

"Ba, baik-ssu."

Kise ngacir menuju lemari kecil yang menempel di dinding dekat pintu dapur, kemudian segera mengambil kotak putih dengan gambar plus di atasnya dan membawanya menuju si setan merah.

"Ini, Akashicchi."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kise-kun."

Seijuurou membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda. Botol berisi alkohol, kapas, dan plester. Tissue yang sudah berubah menjadi merah dibuang ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa jarimu bisa teriris begitu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku sedang mengiris buah-buahan, tapi tiba-tiba jariku terkena pisau." Jelasnya.

"Itu karena Tetsuya tidak berhati-hati."

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun. Aku terlalu terburu-buru. Habisnya… Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membuat smoothies."

"Smoothies?"

"Hn. Kemarin Murasakibara-kun membuatkan smoothies yang sangat enak untukku, aku jadi ingin membuatnya lagi. Untuk kalian semua." Jelasnya.

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan mendengar penuturan si pemuda mungil.

Tak lama, dua orang jangkung masuk ke dalam dapur dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan. Yang bersurai ungu menatap sekeliling.

"Habis ada gempa ya, Aka-chin? Kok pintunya jebol?" tanya si raksasa ungu sambil mengulum lolipop.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dapurnya beratakan sekali, nanodayo?" si megane menatap risih keadaan dapur yang dipenuhi oleh buah-buahan yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Tetsuya ingin membuat smoothies seperti yang Atsushi buatkan kemarin, dan aku memutuskan untuk membantunya." Terang Seijuurou yang masih telaten mengoles luka di jari Tetsuya dengan cairan alkohol.

 **Flashback**

Seijuurou terbangun saat kehangatan yang semalaman mendekapnya menghilang. Manik ruby terbuka, tempat tidur yang seharusnya dihuni kekasih manisnya kosong dan dingin. Curiga kalau kekasihnya diculik budak-budaknya, dia melongok ke bawah. Kise masih tidur cantik, Aomine sedang memeluk mesra kaki mulus Kise, budaknya yang satu ini tidurnya berantakan sekali sampai posisi tidurnya berotasi seperti bumi mengelilingi matahari. Midorima tidur anteng sambil mendekap boneka anak ayam berwarna biru muda—Seijuurou curiga jangan-jangan si hijau mau merebut Tetsuya darinya—. Sedangkan si bayi raksasa sudah sampai di pojok ruangan, entah bagaimana caranya tidurnya bisa sampai jauh sekali dari futonnya.

Sosok biru muda tak ditemukan, berarti dia sudah bangun duluan dan pergi keluar kamar. Lagipula ini memang sudah saatnya bangun tidur. Dia pun menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyusul Tetsuya, setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti si bayi ungu yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Tidak mungkin 'kan Seijuurou mengangkatnya kembali ke futon, bisa tambah pendek dia. Ups!

Benar saja, Seijuurou menemukan Tetsuya sedang minum susu di dapur.

"Oh, Sei-kun? Ohayou." Sapanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum, bibir atas Tetsuya dinodai oleh susu putih hingga terlihat seperti kumis berwarna putih. Dia mengusap bibir Tetsuya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ohayou, calon istriku yang cantik…" godanya.

"Aku tidak cantik, Sei-kun… Um, mau susu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, sayangku… Aku belum lapar."

Seijuurou memeluk manja kekasihnya.

"Tadi aku kedinginan lho, tiba-tiba Tetsuya menghilang begitu saja…" curhatnya.

"Maaf, Sei-kun… Tadi aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi." katanya.

"Souka… Pasti Tetsuya memandangi wajahku dan mengagumi betapa tampannya wajah kekasihmu ini, ya kan Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya merotasi bola matanya, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lebih baik Sei-kun cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu sana. Sei-kun bau." Ujarnya.

"Bau, tapi suka kan…"

"Sei-kun…!"

"Iya, iya… Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Katanya, keluar dari dapur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum dengan semua kelakuan Seijuurou terhadapnya.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian si absolute, pintu dapur terbuka dan sosok bersurai ungu masuk dengan kedua mata yang masih merem-melek. Dengan langkah yang diseret dan gontai, dia membuka pintu kulkas, meraih botol susu yang isinya tinggal setengah, lalu meminumnya langsung. Tetsuya menatap si raksasa sambil menyeruput susunya, kedua aquamarine masih mengikutinya sampai si pemuda tinggi duduk di depannya sambil mengunyah roti isi yang didapatnya dari dalam kulkas. Tetsuya takjub, dalam keadaan belum sadar betul, temannya ini masih bisa memamah.

"Kalau ibuku tahu Murasakibara-kun minum susu langsung dari botolnya, beliau pasti akan marah."

Murasakibara mendelik.

"Ohok! Ohok! Kuro-chin jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong~ Aku jadi keselek nih… Ohok!"

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah duduk disini sejak sejam yang lalu, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hah… Hawa keberadaan Kuro-chin memang mengerikan." Komentarnya.

"Sebaiknya Murasakibara-kun minum susu dengan gelas. Sepertiku."

Si ungu menatap botol susu di tangannya, lalu dia kembali meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

"Tapi sudah habis, Kuro-chin."

Tetsuya sweatdrop. Pintu dapur kembali terbuka, sekarang pemuda hijau yang masuk ke dapur. Kaca mata berbingkai hitam diusap dengan ujung kaus yang dipakainya, wajahnya tampak lebih segar daripada pemuda yang sedang mengunyah di depannya ini. Sepertinya Midorima baru selesai membasuh wajahnya, bisa dilihat dari poni lemparnya yang setengah basah. Kedua mata Tetsuya kembali mengikuti setiap langkah si hijau, mulai dari pintu dapur hingga seperti sedang mengamati isi kulkasnya.

"Sepertinya Kuroko tidak mempunyai stok bahan makanan untuk sarapan kita, nanodayo." Ujarnya.

"Maaf, Midorima-kun. Ibuku tidak meninggalkan apapun sebelum pergi ke Osaka."

"Ku, Kuroko!? Muncullah dengan normal! Nanodayo!"

"Selamat pagi juga, Midorima-kun."

Midorima mendorong kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Murasakibara, kau tidak menyisakan susunya sedikitpun untukku?"

"Maaf, Mido-chin. Sudah habis~"

Midorima menghela napas lelah, tidak ada yang bisa dimakan untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini.

"Um… Midorima-kun. Ini… Susuku masih tersisa banyak. Minumlah untuk mengganjal perut." Tawarnya.

Midorima menatap gelas berisi cairan putih manis yang tinggal setengah. Kalau dia minum di bekas bibir si mungil berarti namanya… indirect kiss?

Muka Midorima memanas, asap mengepul di kepalanya.

"Ehem."

Satu deheman membuat pemuda hijau kena serangan jantung, kenapa di saat seperti ini si raja iblis harus datang? Kenapaaaa…?

"Tetsuya, pagi ini aku belum minum susu. Dan aku sedikit lapar." Katanya.

"Tapi, bukankah tadi Sei-kun tidak mau?"

"Tapi sekarang aku mau."

Gelas disambar lalu diteguk sampai isinya habis.

"Pelan-pelan, Sei-kun. Nanti tersedak."

Midorima mendengus.

"Aku akan membeli bahan makanan untuk sarapan kita pagi ini, nanodayo. Di kulkas hanya ada buah-biahan saja."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ikut, Mido-chin. Aku mau beli snack." Serunya.

"Tapi bayar sendiri nanodayo. Dan pergi cuci muka dulu sana!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi tunggu aku ya, Mido-chin."

"Aku pergi dulu, Akashi." pamitnya.

Sepeninggalan dua pemuda jangkung, dapur itu menjadi hening.

"Sei-kun." panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Semalam jus buatan Murasakibara-kun enak ya?"

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan jus, Tetsuya. Tapi smoothies. Kenapa?"

"Smoothies? Jus? Bukannya sama saja? E, aku ingin membuatnya lagi."

"Membuatnya?"

"Hm. Bantu aku membuatnya, Sei-kun. Aku suka sekali dengan jus yang semalam. Dan aku juga ingin memberikannya pada Midorima-kun. Kasihan dia tidak kebagian susu, dia pasti lapar."

Tetsuya ini selain cantik parasnya, tapi hatinya jauh lebih cantik. Dia sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya. Memang tidak salah Seijuurou memilihnya sebagai pasangan. Rasanya Seijuurou ingin segera menikahi Tetsuya secepatnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buat."

Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya, ekspresi yang tidak pada sembarag orang ia tunjukkan.

"Hn!"

Tetsuya mengeluarkan semua buah-buahan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Sedangkan Seijuurou mengambil blender dari dalam lemari dan menaruhnya di atas meja counter. Kemudian mereka hanya menatap seisi meja.

"Lalu… sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya terkejut.

"Eehh? Aku pikir Sei-kun tahu caranya membuat jus, e, smoothies?"

"Memangnya Tetsuya tidak bisa?"

"Tidak… Sei-kun juga?"

"Ya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku memegang alat yang namanya blender ini."

Tetsuya sweatdrop.

"Aku pernah melihat ibu membuat jus stroberi. Hanya stroberi, susu, dan es batu kemudian diblender."

"Jus yang kemarin kaya rasa kan?"

"Hn, hn."

"Apa rasa yang Tetsuya ingat?"

"Um… Pisang. Sepertinya ada blueberry-nya juga."

"Kalau rasa yang tertinggal dan rasa yang pernah ada?" godanya.

"Sei-kun!" protesnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Tetsuya… Jangan marah begitu. Nanti kucium lho." Kedua pipi tembam dicubit gemas.

"Oke. Kita punya banyak buah disini. Kalau kita memasukkan semuanya pasti rasanya akan lebih enak dan sehat kan?" ujar Seijuurou.

"Sugoiii… Sei-kun memang jenius." Puji Tetsuya dengan mata penuh bintang.

"Heh, dari lahir." Sombongnya.

"Oke, aku potong-potong dulu semua buah-buahan ini."

"Ya, tapi hati-hati. Jangan sampai jarimu terkena pisau."

"Ha'i. Aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan nikmatnya jus seperti yang kemarin malam."

Apel, melon, anggur, stroberi, kiwi dipotong-potong secara asal. Saat Tetsuya akan memasukkan buah pisang utuh ke dalam blender, Seijuurou mencegahnya.

"Buka dulu, Tetsuya." kata Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menatap polos buah berwarna kuning dan panjang tersebut.

"Tolong bukakan, Sei-kun…"

"Baiklah…"

Pisang dikupas kulitnya lalu dikumpulkan bersama buah-buah yang lain. Tetsuya mengambil es batu dan susu krimer. Mereka kembali menatap hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Sei-kun masukkan saja?" tanya Tetsuya, memberi kode pada si seme untuk memasukkan potongan buah-buahan ke dalam blender.

"Eh? Benarkah? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Kenapa Sei-kun kedengaran tidak yakin begitu?"

"Yah, aku pikir ini masih terlalu cepat untuk memasukkannya, sayang." jawabnya, karena masih banyak buah-buahan yang belum terpotong maupun dikupas.

"Masukkan nanti saja ya, Tetsuya? Sepertinya belum waktunya." Kata Seijuurou, dia kembali mengupas satu sisir pisang. Entah mereka mau membuat berapa gelas smoothies, semua buah yang ada di dalam kulkas dipotong-potong dan dikupas secara ngawur.

"Sei-kun… Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar." Rengeknya.

Si merah menghela napas lelah. Namun dia merasa lega karena sekarang Tetsuya sudah jarang merengek minta jatah, jatah milkshake maksudnya. Apalagi yang jumbo. Kini dia sudah peduli dengan kesehatannya, buktinya dia suka dengan jus buah.

"Baiklah, akan aku masukkan." Katanya mengalah.

Mata Tetsuya berbinar senang.

"Kau siap, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menghela napas dalam-dalam, padahal mereka hanya akan membuat smoothies pisang, bukan melakukan hal yang anuan.

"Aku siap, Sei-kun…"

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi pelan-pelan…"

"Ya… Aku akan pelan-pelan, sayang... Ini 'kan yang pertama untuk kita."

"Hn."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya agak deg-degan juga karena ini pertama kalinya mereka akan membuat smoothies. Dan sejujurnya mereka juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan alat yang bernama blender tersebut.

"Cepat… Masukkan, Sei-kun." katanya tidak sabaran.

"Sabarlah, Tetsuya. Kita perlu persiapan dulu."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, Sei-kun… Kumohon cepat." paksanya.

"Iya…"

Seijuurou mengambil kardus tempat blender, dia membaca petunjuk penggunaan yang tertera lalu manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Heh, ini sih mudah sekali. Tinggal masukkan semua bahan lalu tinggal tekan tombol on-nya.

"Aku masukkan ya, sayang?"

"Hn." Tetsuya mengangguk antusias.

Potongan buah-buahan dimasukkan semua ke dalam blender. Alat penghancur itu sudah terlalu penuh namun belum semua buah-buahan yang masuk.

"Tidak muat. Apa dipaksa saja supaya bisa masuk?" tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Uh… Terlalu besar… Tidak akan bisa, Sei-kun…" keluh Tetsuya saat mencoba memasukkan kembali buah pisang yang masih belum sempat masuk padahal blendernya sudah kelebihan muatan.

"Baiklah, aku keluarkan dulu."

"Jangan. Biarkan di dalam dulu…" cegahnya, dia berpikir kalau lebih banyak memasukkan buah, mereka akan menghasilkan banyak smoothies nanti.

"Kalau itu mau Tetsuya…" ucapnya mengalah.

Mereka kembali menatap blender itu. Seijuurou memutar otak, dia sangat jenius di sekolah tapi dalam hal blender memblender dia sangat tidak ahli. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menutup blender, sedikit memaksanya agar bisa tertutup rapat. Bahkan Tetsuya ikut membantu Seijuurou menekan tutupnya. Setelah berhasil, Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya lalu mengangguk mantap bersama. Tetsuya menggeser langkahnya menjauh dari blender lalu menutup kedua telinga. Tombol on ditekan.

Hening.

Mesinnya tidak bekerja. Pasti blendernya rusak, Seijuurou menyimpulkan.

"Tidak mau bekerja, mesinnya rusak, Tetsuya."

Hela napas kecewa keluar dari mulut si mungil.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Shintarou dan Atsushi. Mereka pasti tahu kenapa blendernya tidak mau bekerja."

"Hm… Kalau begitu buahnya aku potong lagi semuanya, jadi nanti Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun tinggal memblendernya."

Seijuurou mengangguk setuju. Dia pun ikut mengambil pisau untuk membantu Tetsuya-nya, daripada hanya diam melihat.

"Akh!"

"Te, Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?" paniknya saat melihat jari Tetsuya mengeluarkan darah dari luka yang menganga.

"Aku berdarah, Sei-kun… Sakit." Keluhnya.

Seijuurou meraih tangan itu lalu mengusap darahnya dengan tissue. Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu dapur jebol dan dua kopi-susu pun datang dengan kurang ajarnya.

.

.

 **Begitulah ceritanya~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan. Ternyata mereka kena jebakan keambiguan AkaKuro lagi. Sial. Harusnya Aomine menuruti kata hatinya lebih awal, kalau adegan di dalam bukan adegan yang mengarah pada R-18.

"Oh… Jadi Kuro-chin mau membuat smoothies seperti yang kemarin ya?" tanya si titan ungu.

"Tapi kenapa buahnya diiris semua, Kuro-chin? Kemarin 'kan hanya membuat smoothies pisang, blueberry, dan stroberi…" ujarnya kemudian saat melihat hasil kerja duo kurang tinggi yang mencacah semua buah di dalam kulkas.

"Sei-kun bilang, lebih banyak buah akan lebih enak dan sehat. Ya kan, Sei-kun?"

"Hn. Benar sekali, Tetsuya." katanya membenarkan.

"Tidak semua buah bisa menghasilkan rasa yang enak saat dicampur semuanya, nanodayo. Kalau asal-asalan begini, rasanya akan sangat aneh." Komentar si hijau.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kalian memasukkan semua bahan sampai penuh begitu? Mesinnya tidak akan bisa menghancurkan semuanya dengan baik nanodayo. Aku pikir kau tahu tentang hal ini, Akashi." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang alat ini dan tidak pernah mengoperasikannya sendiri. Kalau aku ingin smoothies, aku tinggal minta pelayanku dan mereka akan membuatkannya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

Dasar tuan muda…

Midorima mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang tidak diperlukan dari dalam blender. Kemudian dia memasukkan dua buah pisang yang sudah dipotong-potong, blueberry, dan stroberi. Lalu menyusul gula pasir dan yoghurt plain, tak ketinggalan es batunya.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal nyalakan blendernya, nanodayo."

Tombol on ditekan.

Klek.

Hening.

Hening.

Klek.

Klek.

Klek.

"Midorima-kun, blendernya rusak ya?" tanya si mungil.

"Entahlah. Tidak mau menyala, nanodayo." Jawabnya.

"Padahal kemarin masih bisa kan, Mido-chin?" kata Murasakibara.

"Hn."

Kise menyahut.

"Um… Anoo… Ini cuma untuk pajangan ya-ssu?" tanyanya polos sambil menunjukkan kabel colokan yang terhubung dengan mesin blender.

Krik.

Krik

Krik.

"Bagaimana mau menyala kalau tidak dicolokkan kabelnya nanodayooooo…!"

Midorima murka, duo AkaKuro mengangkat bahunya acuh. Si hijau lumut menghela napas, ini pasti gara-gara dia belum mendengarkan ramalan Oha-asa pagi ini. Urat nadinya bisa terputus kalau terus-terusan meladeni keantikan duo AkaKuro ini.

"Lebih baik kalian duduk manis saja, nanodayo. Biar aku dan Murasakibara yang membuat smoothies-nya."

"Ha'i." sahut si biru muda, yang langsung menuruti kata Midorima dengan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan, Seijuurou duduk di samping kekasihnya.

Saat Aomine dan Kise hendak duduk, mereka ditahan oleh si Merah.

"Kalian berdua."

Deg!

"I, iya-ssu?"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku? Kenapa kalian sampai menghancurkan pintu itu?"

AoKise memandang horor bangkai pintu yang tergeletak di lantai dan sempat terlupakan tadi. Waduh, mereka kira Akashi sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi dan mereka bisa selamat tanpa ada satupun yang kurang dari tubuh mereka nanti.

"I, itu… Anu-ssu…"

Kise menyikut perut Aomine beberapa kali untuk meminta bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Anu? Anu apa?" tanya si Merah, jangan lupakan seringaian mengerikan yang masih setia menghiasi wajah tampan absolute-nya.

Si duo kopi susu ketar-ketir. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka menjawab kalau mereka sudah berpikiran ambigu tentang mereka berdua? Bisa-bisa mereka kena sambitan Guting-san yang sakti mandraguna dan akan tinggal kenangan saja.

Si Biru Muda yang unyu-unyu itu menggenggam tangan si Merah.

"Sudahlah, Sei-kun… Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun pasti tidak sengaja merusak pintunya, karena sepertinya pintu itu memang sudah saatnya diganti. Jadi Sei-kun tidak perlu memarahi mereka…" ucapnya, membuat hati si tampan absolute menjadi teduh dan sejuk.

Surai Biru Muda diusap pelan, lalu Seijuurou tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah… Aku tidak akan marah pada mereka lagi."

"Nah, begitu dong Sei-kun…"

' **Terima kasih, Malaikatku…'** ucap AoKise dalam hati sambil tersedu.

"Tapi," potong si Merah, menatap tajam AoKise yang kini sedang meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Kalian harus memperbaiki pintu itu sebelum mama mertuaku datang dari Osaka. Mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti-ssu!"

"Siap, Akashi!"

"Smoothies pisang ala kadarnya sudah jadi~~" seru Murasakibara yang membawa enam gelas berisi smoothies.

Kisedai menatap banana smoothies dengan topping buah stroberi di atasnya itu dengan mata yang berbinar, bahkan air liur Aomine sudah tumpah kemana-mana.

"Dan yang ini spesial untuk Kuro-chin~ Mido-chin khusus membuatkan untukmu lho…"

Gelas dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan topping buah-buahan yang lebih banyak disodorkan pada yang paling muda. Tentu saja Tetsuya menerima dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun." ujarnya senang.

Midorima hanya mendorong kaca matanya acuh, padahal di dalam hati dia sudah berteriak kegirangan dengan sangat OOC.

"Aku memang suka yang besar…"

' **Semua orang tahu kalau kau suka yang besar, Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin.'**

Smoothies diseruput dengan raut wajah bahagia, sedangkan kelima pemuda yang lain hanya menyaksikan dengan wajah yang memerah. Melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang seperti ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka dan patut diabadikan dan disimpan baik-baik.

"Ah~~ Enak~~"

"K, Kurokocchi manis sekali-ssu…" gumam Kise dengan pandangan yang tak bisa lepas dari pemuda manis kesukaannya.

"Kuro-chin itu… aku jadi ingin memakannya…"

"A, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa cantiknya makhluk itu…" ucap Midorima yang hilang ketsundereannya.

"Tetsu… Kenapa kau tidak memilih aku…" kata Aomine ngenes.

Si Merah hanya merekam kegiatan si pemuda mungil dengan kamera ponsel mahal miliknya, dia akan menyimpannya dan akan selalu melihat rekaman itu setiap malam sebelum tidur.

"Sei-kun?"

"Ya, sayang…"

"…Kenapa kau mimisan?"

Um…

End!

/Kavuuuuuuurrr!

* * *

Anda kurang puas dan ingin membanting hape setelah membaca fic ini? Saya sudah peringatkan diatas tentang efek samping yang ditimbulkan jika membaca fic ini samapi akhir/dibacok.

Hehe…super abal dan garing ya minna? Maklum, authornya kan juga abal/vlak.

Ide ini terlintas saat Ren sedang membuat smoothies pisang dan si emak terus-terusan nyuruh Ren masukin pisangnya ke dalam blender. Dan tara…! Jadilah fic terabal yang pernah ada di muka bumi…!/dibacokseason2

Yosh! Jika fic ini berkenan di hati para readers, boleh kok tinggalin jejak… Arigatou gozaimasu… Sampai jumpa di sekuel ambigu yang lain…/tebarcium


End file.
